Pilot Boy
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: A very whimsical tale of Asuka realising that throwing away a chance with Shinji was possibly her worst. Song fic to Sk8ter Boi ny Avril Lavigne


**Pilot Boy**

****

****

******************************

A/N:  This fic came to me at 2:05 am Australian Standard Time on the 22nd of November.  It is simply a whimsical story of Asuka realising that Rei has one upped her in claiming Shinji.  Done to the tune of Avril Lavinge's 'Sk8ter Boi' cos it jut fits so damn well for the purpose of this fic

******************************

_He's was a boy,  
She's was a a girl,  
Cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say.  
  
_

Shinji wanted to ask Asuka out.  Most boys asked him why he hadn't done so already as it was obvious to even the most dim-witted of people that Shinji liked her.  So what more was there to his problem?

_He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
_

Shinji knew he wanted her badly but what no one other than Asuka herself knew, she liked him back but her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it and she passed it off.  When Shinji did finally ask her out, Asuka was with some of her more 'preppy' friends and they all laughed at him, Asuka the hardest.  Shinji was devastated.

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
_

He was just to plain so she told him to take a hike and never bother her again.  Shinji left with seriously wounded pride and confidence, comforted only by the knowledge that Asuka may be beautiful but she was also very much up in the clouds in more ways than many others knew of and eventually she'd hit the earth again.

_5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on tv,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up mtv!!,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_.  
  


In Germany 10 years after the Angel wars, Asuka married a man named Markus; they married and had children, and Asuka seemed a less fiery person after that; like her spirit was hurt.  One day while feeding her son with Markus at work, Asuka turned on the TV and saw a news report that made her drop the fork she held: on stage, slamming out riffs the world hadn't seen since the ages of Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, KISS and Guns N Roses; was Shinji.

She phoned everyone from the old days that she knew: Misato, Ritsuko, Hikari, Maya, Aoba, and Hyuga, all of them: they knew about and were given tickets to the concert being held in Berlin in a few days.  Asuka quickly snapped up a ticket to the shot and met her old friends there.  In they went and Asuka just stared in shock as she watched a boy she deemed worthless in High School slam away the best rock n roll in many years

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?   
  
_

[But he was just a wimpy little kid, I told him to leave and it broke him, how is it that he is here and I am a housewife?] Asuka thought as she watched him.

Then her actions and something Shinji said to her long ago slammed her in the face like a water balloon: she now saw that Shinji was worth more than he seemed when she knew him; he was up there doing rock and roll and she was down here, it was as simple as that.

_Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
_

Asuka managed to get backstage using her position as a hero and went to find Shinji, but she didn't find him, but she found someone else: Rei Ayanami; or as she was now known, Rei Ikari.  Asuka then felt her spirit break: she'd lost something precious a long time ago, that was bad enough but to lose him to Rei was too much.  So she confronted the blue haired woman.

"Why?" was her only question

"You left him broken and miserable; he opened his feelings to you and you spat on them.  You missed a golden opportunity, Pilot Soryu, it saw mine, and took it"

"What?" Asuka growled

"You saw only what you wanted to see in him; I saw him not only for who he really was, but what he could become.  I looked past the body and went to the soul" she explained and walked away.

"What do you see in him?" Asuka asked

_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?   
How we rock each others world!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  


Rei smiled and simply explained that after Asuka practically dumped Shinji's heart on the street, she'd made her move and the attraction was reciprocated by the boy.  They fell in love, and found out that they helped each other bring out the best in each other: Rei helped Shinji overcome his confidence problem and he helped her understand what it was to be loved.  The results of this union were almost predestined.

_I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know._

"I'm with him now Pilot Soryu, goodbye" Rei said and left the area to go and see her husband; she called back to Asuka a message: she was with Shinji now, she helped right his songs and she was going to write the next one, about someone Shinji used to know.  Asuka fell to her knees; she had been defeated once again.


End file.
